


Friday Nights aren't Meant for Loners

by GrungeIsDead



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeIsDead/pseuds/GrungeIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie is alone, and Mike decides to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights aren't Meant for Loners

Billie was stupid. He should have known better. He should have known not to come home at five in the morning, stoned and drunk out of his mind. He should have remembered there was a party Friday night, and he should have known not to tell his mom about it. He should have stayed in his room, played guitar, written a song, or hell, even done homework. But Billie just HAD to be stupid. 

Now, he had NO CHOICE but to stay in his room. All weekend. INCLUDING Friday. He had debated with himself over sneaking out, or getting one of his siblings to cover for him, perhaps making his mom get out of the house by complaining about the lack of milk in the fridge, but Mrs. Armstrong was ready for anything he could throw at her. He had tried a couple of weeks ago, and it just got him into MORE trouble than he already was. Plus, they were the only two in the house, and there was nothing to distract her. 

Mike would be going to the party. That was one of the reasons he wanted to go. The reason, in fact, that he had been invited. Bille and Mike did everything together. Of course Billie liked Mike. He was his best friend. His only friend. But Billie had been doing some thinking lately. His head was always filled with thoughts of Mike. In class, on the bus, while writing songs, and lately, even while jerking off... It scared him to death, but confused him more that anything. 

He just couldn't seem to get Mike out of his head. He was probably at the party right now, flirting with some girl who cared more about his dick size than his personality. They were probably taking shots, smoking, and maybe even making out. Fire burned in Billie's gut as he thought about the lucky bitch who got to kiss Mike Dirnt. But did HE want to kiss Mike Dirnt? He couldn't make up his mind.

A few moments later, Billie heard a loud crack emanate somewhere around his window. He jumped at the sound, and then quickly stood up, investigating his window pane. A small scratch had appeared on the lower left corner of the glass, and Billie ran his fingers over it. His window was half open, and the cool night air blew against his face, giving him goosebumps. 

"Hey asshole." 

Billie quickly looked up and was surprised to see Mike standing on his lawn. A hoodie covered his head, although strands of his hair were sticking out from under the blue fabric. He carried a bottle of something along with a stack of solo cups in his left hand. He raised his eyebrows a couple of times and grinned. Billie couldn't help but smile. 

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, removing the mesh from the window so he could lean out a little. The roof of the porch was just below his room's window, making it easy for friends to climb up. 

"I can't let my best friend spend a Friday night alone in his room, now can I?" He said, beginning to back up for the jump. The "roof" wasn't very high, but one had to do quite an impressive pull-up to get up without a run-and-jump. Although Mike could do it, he had a bottle and cups in one hand, so it made sense to go the safe way. 

"Yeah, but, Mike, I'm grounded. Plus my mom's downstairs, she'll hear you." Mike didn't seem to register what Billie had said as he sprinted down the narrow lawn and leaped up onto the roof, using his free arm as leverage to pull himself up. To be honest, Billie didn't want Mike to leave. He wanted him to stay more than anything. But his mom would surely find out he had stopped by, and Billie didn't want to risk getting into more trouble. 

"We'll be quiet." Mike said once he got to Billie's window. He felt a pang of something in his gut when he heard the word "we." 

"Mike-" Billie tried to protest, but Mike reached into the room and pushed Billie out of the way. He then proceeded to climb through the window and hand Billie the bottle of what appeared to be vodka. Personally, Billie hated vodka, but it was Mike's favourite drink. 

"Billie?" Billie's mom suddenly called from downstairs. She did that every so often to check if he was still there. Mike's eyes widened and he froze.

"Yeah?" Billie shouted back, stashing the bottle under his pillow and throwing the cups in his dresser. He heard his mom starting to climb the stairs.

"Shit. Mike, in the closet. Get in the closet." Billie whispered harshly, shoving his friend into piles of clothes strewn across the floor of his closet. Mike stumbled into the small place, his hood gliding off his head. His hair was ruffled and messy. He ran a hand through it to try and regulate it a little, but the attempt didn't succeed. Billie rapidly closed the door with a click, and Mike was left holding his breath in the darkness. The closet smelled strongly of Billie; cologne and lavender, for some reason. Probably the detergent his mom used, but Mike liked it nonetheless. 

Outside, Billie jumped onto his bed and grabbed his guitar from the stand next to it. He positioned himself to look natural, like he had been plucking notes for hours. He could hear the wood of the stairs cracking as his mom reached the top steps. Billie's heart pounded faster as he tried his best to act normal. He never was much of an actor. 

His mom knocked three times on the door. "Billie?" She called, opening the door. She leaned her head in slightly, eyeing her son. "Everything alright?" 

"Uh, yeah, mom. Why wouldn't it be?" Billie answered, mentally cursing himself for not taking drama. His voice shook a little.

"Because I heard some banging around up here. You weren't trying to, do anything, were you?" She asked. 

"No, mom. Nothing weird going on here." Billie replied. She smiled, glancing around the room to see the window was still wide open. 

SHIT.

Another example of how stupid Billie could be sometimes. His mom raised her eyebrows and walked in, hovering around the window. 

"So, this is nothing?" She said, closing the window with a slam. The strange thing was, there was a lock on his window. A lock with a KEY. A key that Mrs. Armstrong had. It didn't bug Billie until he was older, when his mom would lock him in his own room. "I don't trust you anymore Billie. I'm sorry to lock you in, but, you did it to yourself. I'm going to bed now, so, have a good sleep sweetheart." She slipped the key into her pocket and kissed Billie on the cheek before heading out, closing the door behind her. 

Mike didn't come out until he was sure Mrs. Armstrong was gone. Only then did he slowly open the door and sit on Billie's bed next to him, pulling the bottle of vodka out from under the pillow. 

"That was close." Billie whispered and Mike chuckled, retrieving the cups from the dresser. 

"Yeah. I guess I'm staying the night then." Mike smirked as he poured the liquid into a cup. Billie's mind raced at the thought of Mike and him alone all night, but he quickly shoved the ideas away, not accepting the fact that he had thought of them in the first place. 

Mike took a sip of the vodka and swallowed, smiling. 

"You want some, Bill?" Mike said, pouring a glass before Billie could answer. He nodded and accepted the drink with hesitation. He took a sip and cringed, making Mike chuckle. "I forgot you don't like vodka." He laughed, and as Billie took another sip, Mike downed the rest of his and reached for some more.

It was silent for a little while. The two boys sat beside each other and stared into their cups, their minds in completely different places. 

After a while, Mike spoke up to cut the quiet. "Hey Bill, you wanna play truth or dare?" He asked.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Billie replied, raising an eyebrow. Although he thought it to be immature, the thought excited him. Perhaps he could finally get some answers out of Mike...

"Sure, but, it's better than sitting in silence like idiots. How 'bout it?" 

Billie pursed his lips a little. "Fine. You start." 

Mike shifted to face Billie a little better. "Truth or Dare?" He took a sip of his drink and placed it on the side table, setting his hands down on his lap. 

"Uh... Truth." Billie's heart sped up a little, although in vain. Mike wasn't going to ask anything serious. He never did. He was a boring truth or dare player, to be brutally honest. 

Apparently, this time was different. "How old were you when you jerked off for the first time?" He asked, laughing a little. The question surprised Billie, and made his cheeks turn slightly red. He silently thanked God for the low lighting. 

"Uh... I..." Billie laughed nervously. "I guess I was about 12? Yeah, 12." He answered, remembering the moment like it was yesterday. He had gone into his brother's room and had found a magazine that was hidden underneath his bed. He had brought it back to his room and... "You?"

"14." He answered. "So what was it like?" Mike continued, somewhat interested in the subject. Billie's cheeks were getting redder by the second. 

"Well shit Mike, it was, normal I guess." Billie tried his best not to stutter. He imagined Mike's first time "pleasuring himself" and it sent shivers down his spine. He tried to think of something else but the thought of 14 year old Mike laying on his bed with his hand down his pants was just... 

"How long did it take before you, you know...?" Mike asked, scooting a little closer to Billie. Billie's heart was hammering against the inside of his chest. He drew his legs up close to him to sit in a criss-crossed fashion. He wrapped both hands around his cup to keep them from shaking at the closeness of Mike's body. Why was he doing this to him? Why was Billie suddenly so nervous and excited around Mike? He'd known him for ages, but lately...

"Before I what?" Billie replied, looking up at Mike.

"Well you know... Actually came?" He said. Billie's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Mike shifted even closer to him.

"Um, about 30 seconds." He answered, looking down. Billie fidgeted with the corner of the blanket to keep his hands occupied, but that didn't last long.

"Hmm." Mike hummed, looking down at his drink. "Sorry, I just..." He trailed off. Billie raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say. His heart was still pounding, and Mike was still sitting close to him, and disturbing thoughts kept popping into his mind, making him question his sexuality even more.

"Go on..." Billie said, surprising himself. 

"Well I'm just... I dunno... Just fucking horny that's all." Mike said, a nervous smile appearing on his face. 

Fuck. Billie swallowed hard and stared at his friend, his cheeks burning and his ears on fire. He didn't say anything; he couldn't. He was too stunned. 

"Your turn." Mike said, taking a sip cautiously.

Billie didn't know what to do. Continue on the subject? Drop the whole thing? He was liking the attention, but could he handle it?

"T-Truth or dare?" He said shakily, cursing himself for being so nervous. It was Mike for fucks sake! His best friend! He just needed to calm down and think everything over. Choose his actions wisely.

"Dare." Mike said simply. What? Billie needed to think of something. Not stupid, not radical. Just okay. He needed to think, to breathe, because right now his mind was a jumble of wordless thoughts. Jesus, could he get any more scared? 

It was silent.

Mike was silent.

Billie's brain was silent.

And then one thought shot through his mind like a bullet.

"Kiss me." He said all of a sudden. And so Mike did.

He leaned in and placed a hand on Billie's cheek, pulling him closer, and their lips brushed against each other softly. Billie could feel Mike's breath on his face, warm but comforting. His mind was blank. His eyelashes tickled his face as they parted, locking eyes for a moment.

"Again."

This time it was deeper, both of them shifting to face each other. Billie opened his mouth a little, Mike taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Mike pushed Billie backward until he had his back against the headboard. The bassist placed his hands on either side of Billie's thighs and pressed against him, kneeling between his legs. 

Mike could hear Billie's breathing coming in short gasps, (well, as much as he could gasp through his nose) and his heart was beating rapidly. His hands were clutching at Mike's shirt; trying to pull him closer. Mike broke the kiss and stared at the panting image of Billie.

"Mi-ike..." Billie whispered. 

"What?"

"Why did you... stop?"

"I just wanted to say that, if this... Continues... We'll have to be really quiet." Mike placed a cautious hand on Billie's shoulder, making him twitch. 

"Yeah... No problem." Billie sighed.

"Billie..."

"What?"

"I know you." Mike smirked.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you're... You're a bit of a moaner..." Mike smiled, looking back at Billie sheepishly. 

"How do you know tha-" Billie was cut off by another one of Mike's kisses, this time moving downward slowly. Mike reached Billie's chin, and then just below his jawline, then down to his Adams Apple.

"Where is it..." Mike mumbled. He was looking for Billie's sweet spot. He continued to move downward slowly until he got just above his collar bone. Billie gasped and ran a hand through Mike's hair. Mike smiled to himself. Found it.

Mike sucked and licked Billie's neck, causing Billie to make sounds that resembled a whimper. 

"Shh Billie." Mike warned. Billie nodded frantically as Mike continued his work. 

"Shit Mike, that's so good..." 

"Then what I'm going to do next is gonna blow your mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I will add a part two if there's people who want it.


End file.
